


Enchanted

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Duty over love, F/M, Proposals, Secret love, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: They were forever locked in a spell.Dancing around one another.Two fish, white and black, protected but the great shadows casted by the red dragons wings.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 20





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Damn this was sad.

He watches as she is taken away.

The blue of her eyes filled with false happiness and faux gratitude from the congratulations she was getting.

But if you looked close enough, sorrow.

Pure, unfiltered, agony hidden behind those azure eyes.

And shining gold looked into them, silently begging her to come back.

But he feels a hand on his arm.

He looks down to see a woman smile up at him.

He looks up once more to see a man take his love away.

She looks at him with so much sadness.

‘I’m sorry,’ she says.

‘I am too,’ he whispers back.

The words are cold and biting, chipping away at the two.

That night, they met by the pond.

She has a betrothal necklace adorning her neck.

He had a ring upon his finger.

Both such small items with such great power.

‘I’m sorry,’ she says once more, holding his hand.

‘I am too,’ he whispers once more, tightening his grip in her hand.

The two give each other one last look.

Gold and Blue.

Fire and Ice.

Complete opposites yet still so similar.

But it was never meant to be.

He looks into her eyes. 

“I love you, Katara,” He says with such sincerity.

Katara looks at him with tears in her cerulean eyes.

“I love you too, Zuko,” Katara responds.

The kiss is short and chaste.

But it echoes into their futures like their regrets of letting each other go that one fateful night.

Because Zuko was drowning as Katara burnt up.

But they were both enchanted.

Fallen under a spell.

And neither could breathe.

But it was ok.

Because they had each other, even if no one else knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
